Doctor's Visit
by Anna Mae 2243
Summary: By Ankoku-Sensei: Little Fang has a doctor's appointment with Mayuri. But, after being scared to death by her father, she won't go without him there to protect her.


The pitter patter of little feet and paws down the hollow wooden hallyway. " Bad kitty! Come back here! " Little Fang of four years cried as she pursued her fast-footed feline companion.

An arm came out of an open door and scooped up the little girl. Letting the cat get away. Little Fang groaned. Only having one of her puffy pigtails up since the cat had run off with her other ribbon." Dad! You let him get away! "

Grimmjow plucked his daughter from the floor with one hand, letting her sit on his forearm over him. He smiled up at her." I did? Why were you chasin' that fur ball anyway, you're training is in the afternoon, not the morning." Fang often chased Shiro as part of her speed training with her mother. A small, quick moving target was the perfect way to build speed.

Fang looked at her big father with a little huff." Mama says I have to go see Mr. Tsuchi so I was trying to fix my hair like mama taught me. But meany Shiro-Tan took my ribbon and ran away! "

Grimmjow looked back at the direction were the young kitten had run off then turned back to his young daughter." Wait…you're going to see that clown faced freak? "

She nodded.

" And you're not trying to hide or run away? " He pressed.

She passed him a confused look." Why should I? "

He looked at her dead." Because! That freak tried to dissect your mom when she was pregnant with you! He tries to kidnap you any chance he gets! And if he gets you, he'll cut you up and tear out your insides while you're still alive! "

The look on her face went from happy child to scared shitless in zero seconds. She jumped out of his grip and ran frantically back down the hall." MAMA! "

He followed after her," Wait…shit.." That might have been a little much.

Fang ran into her mother's bedroom and clung onto her legs in tears." I don't wanna go see , mama! Don't make me go! "

She put her hand on her child's head," Fang, calm down, what happened? You were fine going a few minutes ago."

Grimmjow entered the room and Fang pointed a finger at him." Daddy says Mr-Tsuchi is gonna cut me up! "

Soifon glared daggers at her husband and he passed her a scowl." Don't look at me like that, it's true! "

Soifon picked up her daughter and let her sob into her shoulder, patting her back." You asshole. Who the fuck tells a four year old child that she's going to be mutilated?! "

He rubbed the back of his neck," Well, I didn't mean to put it like that…"

She sighed." Fang..Fan-Chan. We're just going for a check-up. He's not getting anywhere near you with any knife or anything like that." A stern voice, trying to strongly calm her child's fears.

Fang looked at her with blurry eyes." Y-you promise? "

She smiled at her," Of course. If he gets anywhere near you, I'll beat him into a bloody pulp myself. Sound good? "

Fang smiled and wiped her eyes on her kimono sleeves. Nodding. Soifon pet her daughter's half fixed hair then added on." And daddy will be coming with us to see Kurostuchi. So you'll have me and your big, strong, father to keep you safe. Okay? "

Fang looked at her father who was not amused.

Heading into the division four office. Soifon would never let her child be alone in Kurostuchi's lab. So the check-ups were always at the squad four medical labs. Far more warming environment anyway and Retsu always gave Fang a treat afterwards.

Isane approaches the family with her ever nervous smile." Hello. You're right on time, captain Soifon."

Soifon speaks blankly." I know. "

A sweat drop goes down her cheek," Right this way.." Taking the lead when she turned ahead of them and walked them past the occupied exam rooms.

Soifon calls ahead to the silver haired nurse." I want Jaegerjaques to receive the same exam as Fang."

That stern voice of hers always made Isane shake. She feared being scolded." We can do that, ma'am." She stepped into an empty room, turning the light on and sliding back the curtains around the beds." Alright, Fang and Mr. Jaegerjaques need to get into the hospital gowns for their physicals."

Grimmjow gave a gruff huff and stepped behind one of the curtains, pulling it around while Soifon held little Fang in her arms. Her cat resting between their bosoms so lazily.

After a moment, he called from behind the pale rose colored curtain," Hey! This thing is fucking small, my ass is hanging out! "

His mate called back," They always show your ass. The back of the gowns are supposed to be open and loose. "

He stepped out with a light pink on his cheeks. Wearing a baby blue hospital gown with a classic sixty's pattern on it." This is fucking embarrassing! " Grimmjow barked.

Soifon shot him her famous scowl." It's standard for everyone, Grim. Noone is going to call you in it."

Fang giggled." Daddy, you look funny."

Grim growled.

Soifon spoke again," I stand corrected." Setting Fang down who held Shiro in her folded arms." Alright, sweetheart. Go get changed."

Fang smiled at her." Yes, ma'am! " And ran behind the curtain to put on her light pink paper gown.

Soifon walked up to her frustrated husband, he was only doing this to keep his child safe and to keep his wife from chewing him out after he traumatized their daughter. Her arms crossed, propping up her bosom, standing four foot, eleven at his side. She leaned back a little bit to get a view then smirked. He looked down at her with a curious brow." Somethin' funny? "

Soifon waved her hand infront of her face." No, no, I was just admiring your 'curves'. " The little bee teased.

He blushed harder and growled then gave a wide smirk." Watch it, honeybee, or I'll take it behind that curtain and examine your curves."

A pink tinge took her cheeks and she took a step away from him." Behave yourself, horny cat, or I'll have you fixed while we're here."

Fang came out from behind the curtain, blushing herself. Holding the back of her gown closed." Mama, can I keep my panties on? "

Soifon answered her as she approached." No, you can't. I know it's uncomfortable but it's just us and the medical practitioner. Now, get up on the bed and sit down."

Fang walked sideways, not wanting her father to see her backside. She climbed into the bed quickly and sat up with her feet rubbing each other anxiously. Holding her gown closed. Shiro was laying behind her, helping her cover up.

Grimmjow sat across from her," Still scared, kitty cat? "

Fang looked up at him with that worried face." Yes, sir…"

He smirked." Don't worry, kiddo. No clown's gonna hurt my baby girl."

Soifon leaned against the wall, looking at Fang," Kurostuchi wouldn't DARE hurt you after our little talk last time."

Grim laughed." That was pretty damn funny the way you tore into his ass. Thought he was gonna piss himself! "

Fang's spirits started to lift, until the man in question came into the room, his daughter behind him." Is someone talking about me? " His cranky tone of voice was always so obnoxious to the ears.

Fang jumped a bit and looked at her dad who was glaring hard at Mayuri." Now I am supposed to examine both the Arrancar and the Hybrid this time? " The subject of their distastes asked patiently. Setting some tools down on the table. A nurse was with them, bringing in a tray of vaccines and clean needles.

Grimmjow seemed to get a bit nervous." What are those? " He asked with such deep curiosity.

Fang ready to jump off the bed and run behind her mother's haori were she knew she'd be safe. But, passing a look to her mother who sent back that ' stand strong ' expression. Pumping some bravery into her little girl without speaking a word. Still, the young girl's nerves were in a bunch.

" Vaccines. Both and need them to protect their bodies from a few common ailments." The nurse replied politely. Going to flick the bubbles out of the syringes." I am surprised has not had his vaccines as much time as he spends here. It is a hazard for him to wander the Rukon districts without these."

Grimmjow gulped." W-wait! I don't need any damn vaccines! I'm perfectly healthy! "

Soifon going to talk him down." Calm down. They are to prevent you from catching something dangerous. And your race's cells have shown the ability to mutate certain diseases so you should have gotten these at your last check-up."

He looked off into space, rubbing the back of his neck.

" You never went to your last exam..did you? " Soifon passed him a blank stare.

" Well..I figured it was a waste of time! I was healthy then and I'm healthy now! " Grimmjow replied sharply.

Fang whimpered." Mama…"

Soifon walked over to her little girl as Mayuri began to explain." These vaccines I made special for your race's mutation ability and for the little hybrid's similar ability. They will guarantee your protection against the many illnesses surrounding the Soul Society."

She placed her hand on her daughter's head. " It will only pinch. Nothing to be worried about." Soifon pet the little girl's head while the nurse rubbed her arm with an alcohol swab. Fang tried to move her head out of view but her mother turned her chin back." You have to watch or you'll never get over the fear."

Fang's eyes watered up as she watched the needle approach her arm. Whimpering, even her cat was scared behind her. Grimmjow turned away.

The needle was in, serum next, then Fang smiled." It didn't even hurt! " She raved, looking up at her mother who smiled in approval." That's my brave little girl."

A cold chill went up Grimmjow's back and it wasn't from his exposed backside. The nurse came at him with the alcohol swab," I need your arm."

He panicked." Get the FUCK away from me! " He barked hard, holding his hand out like he was about to deliver a full blown Cero.

Soifon sighed." Stop being a baby and let her give you the shot. It's just one shot."

He glared at her." I am not letting her put that damn thing in me! "

She rolled her eyes and walked up to him quick, grabbing the paper gown in her hands, snatching his chin and pushing her lips against his with purpose. The blue king shocked at first. She hated displaying affection in public. Why was she making a move?

His tense muscles relaxed and his lips parted for a taste of her tongue when that sharp pinch broke his concentration on this little vixen. Hissing when he looked at the needle in his arm. She removed it and wiped away a little drop of blood that came from the tiny prick. She put a bandage over the spot then left them alone. " That wasn't so bad, now was it? "

He smirked, an arm slid around her from behind and he caught her chin, her bracing his shoulders." You started what I intend to finish." That smirk became a toothy grin. Going to take that taste of honey he wanted.

She growled and put her hand into his face, pushing him back," Hands off! I only gave you that damn kiss so you'd let her give you the shot! " Blushing hard. She did hate that public display, it was unnerving and humiliating. But it calmed him down and let them get it over with so it had to be done.

He groaned. Letting her go so she could return to Fang's side with her ever famous frustrated scowl and her perky bosom supported by her slender, crossed arms. Her famous Tusndere tude that made him go crazy.

Grimmjow purred, eyes examining his honey from behind. Forgetting where he was. He only wanted to push his little wasp's delicate curves into that hospital bed and lay into her with everything he had and make her scream his name in ecstasy. Snapping back to reality when Kurostuchi's annoying voice broke his fantasy." You are the first subject, correct? It has been some time since I had a chance to examine an Arrancar." That toothy, yellow, grin was a mood killer.

He huffed." Do your worst."

Fang jumped at the sound of that. Looking at her flustered mother who was calming down now." Mama? "

Soifon sat beside her daughter." Don't worry, your father will be fine."

Grimmjow laid on his back. Bloodpressure, heart and lung check, all the standards of a medical exam. Then, came the personal stuff. Kurostuchi put his hand on the Arrancar's stomach, pressing down on the protruding muscles. Grim held his breath, that tension making him want to puke.

He felt around the hollow hole, Grim blushed, reaching down a little lower and Grimmjow grabbed his wrist." OKAY! That's enough! "

Kurostuchi gave a prompt protest." Unhand me, beast! " Pulling his dainty wrist out of the panther's grip but Grimmjow kept up his plea for dignity." Only my mate gets to grab that! "

Soifon turned red. Flashing him that ' You're dead fucking meat ' look which he promptly ignored.

Kurostuchi glared at him, never an easy task dealing with him.'' Fine then, I'll need a blood sample." He snapped his fingers and Nemu approached with a vial and a butterfly needle." Then I will give your child the exam and you will leave until I require more from the hybrid."

Grimmjow glared at him," She has a fucking name and it's not 'hybrid'! " the two trapped in a death stare for a moment before Soifon grabbed his wrist and turned his arm over so they could get the blood." Enough, Grimmjow. Flex and let them get what they need so we can leave here."

He looked at his wife, not bothering to protest her touch. Giving a little smirk." Gonna kiss me again? "

She passed an unconcerned expression." No such luck. " As Nemu approached the skin with the alcohol swab. Feeling Grim tighten up in her hold. She reached over and put her hand over his eyes. Speaking gently." You're such a baby."

The needle drove home and he winced. She removed her hands and looked down at him." I didn't know you were scared of needles."

He huffed." I'm not..I just don't like the thought of someone sticking things inside me."

She went blank." Oh…fair enough." Looking back as they pulled the needle out of his arm and bandaged it. He sat up and looked over at Fang who Kurostuchi was approaching.

" You hurt her and I'll fuck you up, clown! " The panther hissed bitterly.

This Shinigami had tried to carve up his pregnant wife, tried to steal his daughter from her mother's very arms, and tried every trick in the book to get her taken from her parents and dissected as a specimen. So of course, neither of her parents liked his company very much. But, little Fang was just beginning to build her memories. For her, this was her first real encounter with this painted man.

Another simple run, Fang braved through it. Lungs, heart, a belly press, and blood pressure. Finally asking her to offer some blood. Soifon watching so Fang put on her brave face. Watching them put the alcohol on her arm, she tensed up, trying hard to relax. Shiro licked her cheek and she smiled a little bit, distracted while they drove the needle into a vein. Taking the blood.

Over and done with, Kurostuchi left the room cursing under his breath. Taking the blood and hair samples with him along with the data he had Nemu collect.

Fang and Grimmjow going to get changed back into their street clothes. Soifon waiting outside the curtains. Grimmjow called to her." Two questions."

" Hm? " The bee queen replied.

" One. Why did we have to wear these stupid outfits? " Grimmjow asked, pushing the curtain aside as he stepped from behind it with his uniform on.

Soifon answered." Just standard procedure with exams. " Walking over to Fang who was trying to get her sash on. Helping her child finish dressing before emerging from behind the curtain with Shiro in hand.

" Uh..okay. And why did we have to be examined by that freak? " Grimmjow posed his question.

Soifon picked her daughter up again, turning to Grimmjow as she headed for the door." Retsu is still putting together a profile of Arrancar and Hybrid routines so she is using Kurostuchi's hands on exams to gather intel. He won't be her examiner always. Once she builds a proper procedure for Arrancar and Fang then he will no longer be necessary. I am sure he is already annoyed with the simplicity and restrictions of these exams anyway."

He stood at her side on the way out." Um…okay, good! " He gathered what he could from her explanation.

Fang frowned at her mother." I don't like , mama."

" He grows on you…I suppose." Soifon shrugged.

Retsu was in the lobby on their way out. She smiled at little Fang." Why, hello there, little one. I heard you were a brave girl for your vaccines. That deserves a reward." Offering her a choice between a strawberry, lemon, or blue raspberry lollipop.

Fang smiled brightly and looked at her mother," Can I have one, mama? "

Soifon smiled." I don't see why not."

Fang turned back to Retsu with stars in her eyes. Looking at the three sweets." Hmmm…that one, please! " Pointing at the strawberry one.

Retsu handed her the sweet then turned to Grimmjow." I heard you were a good boy too. Would you like one as a reward? "

Grimmjow scowled with a pink blush, looking away, hands in his pockets. Soifon snickered a little at his side. " …Give me the damn blue one and lets go already! "

Retsu held it up for him, he snatched it on the way out. Both felines popping the candy into their mouths on their way back home. Soifon held up her little girl proudly.

Heading back home with the proud mother dreading another check-up appointment.


End file.
